locorocofandomcom-20200222-history
Loco House
entering the Loco House. As you can see the breeze catches the LocoRoco and sweeps them up into the upper house.]] The Loco House is a special area in LocoRoco where you can customize a house for your LocoRoco. You can personalize it with parts given by the Item Insect in levels and mini-games. The house takes the form of a LocoRoco shape, and the aim of the game is to place objects around the house so that the LocoRoco in the house can reach the Item Insect located somewhere in the scene, giving another part. Parts can be obtained to help the LocoRoco achieve their goal by eating Item Insects in levels, catching parts in the "MuiMui Crane" minigame, and using already earned parts to guide the LocoRoco to the Item Insect. Game description Welcome to the Loco House! Here you can create a Loco House with the parts you've found. How to play Choose a part from the parts list and position it. Press the START button to invite the LocoRoco. Create your unique Loco House! This description only appears when you're playing the Loco House for the first time. It will never show again. Appearance There are 3 types of Loco House, the Small Loco House, the Large Loco House, and the Huge Loco House. Parts List For the full list of parts, go here. LocoRocos You can obtain more LocoRoco in the minigame "MuiMui Crane". The limit number of maximum is 20 since the perfect LocoRoco number is 20. The amount of LocoRoco is separate for each species (Example: A player can have 20 Kulche but only 5 Priffy) and catching a LocoRoco in "MuiMui Crane" adds only to their species. The LocoRoco is uncontrollable, as you do not take control of the planet, but moves around on it's own. The LocoRoco cannot be made to jump and will not hop around much but is moved along by the current upon entering the house as well as any other parts you have. Item Insects There is an Item Insect in the Loco House which must be reached to obtain another part. After you catch one another one is placed randomly around house. The places where the Item Insect can be found is fixed but one is chosen randomly every time. Items found in the Small Loco House *No.060 *No.061 *No.062 *No.065 *No.090 *No.091 *No.097 Items found in the Large Loco House *No.036 *No.066 *No.069 *No.070 *No.071 *No.072 *No.092 *No.099 (uncommon) Items found in the Huge Loco House *No.051 *No.055 *No.057 (rare) *No.073 *No.075 *No.076 *No.077 *No.078 Tracks Here are the list of tracks that can be used in the Loco House: *MuiMui *LocoRoco Song *LocoRoco Theme *Dadhi Dado Da *Yoi Yore *Oreo *Kuttetekaruna *Doda Doda *Aio Aio *Uwauwauwau *Yare Yare *Moinoi Moinoi *Pupapu Poapoa *Moro Mojya Nga *MuiMui Crane *Chuppa Chuppa *Nyokki *Merure Merure The tracks used are from the levels and can be selected once you get enough MuiMui to unlock it. Trivia *The Loco House is replaced with the "MuiMui House" in LocoRoco 2. This means the Loco House was removed in LocoRoco 2. Related Articles *Loco Editor Category:LocoRoco